Moon's Bedtime Waiting
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Kenyataannya hanya satu: beberapa kali ia mencoba membunuhnya, mencercanya, meremukkan seluruh ruas tulang kutu tengik itu, semuanya gagal dengan pikiran licik informan itu. — ShizuoIzaya; rate M for adult theme.


Sebuah kata-kata tidak akan mampu menghentikan mereka dalam bertempur satu sama lain.

Sebuah tindakan—terkadang—tidak mampu membuat Shizuo terdiam, dan berhenti menyerang Izaya—yang menurutnya benar-benar seperti kutu tengik yang ingin dibunuh.

Sebuah perkataan 'maaf' darinya pun tidak akan bisa memberhentikan serangannya, dan hanya akan membuatnya semakin marah, dan marah.

Kenyataannya hanya satu: beberapa kali ia mencoba membunuhnya, mencercanya, meremukkan seluruh ruas tulang kutu tengik itu, semuanya gagal dengan pikiran licik informan itu.

Tapi, entah kenapa, ketika di malam hari semuanya terasa berbeda.

Dia, dan dia, berada di suatu ruangan, dan mengeluarkan semua hasrat mereka dalam gejolak semu yang melingkup mereka.

Bahkan pada saat sang bulan mulai menunggu sampai waktu tidur umat manusia habis, dan sang matahari menggantikan tugasnya, mereka tidak berhenti; terus memadu kasih, tak berhenti, gejolak hasrat meninggi.

—dan hanya sang bulan yang mengerti mengapa.

**.**

— _**Moon's Bedtime Waiting**_** —**

_**pairing **_**:** **S**hizuo **H. / I**zaya **O.**

**Durarara! **_belongs with __story by_ **Ryohgo Narita, **_character design by_ **Suzuhito Yasuda, **_and author by_ **Akiyo Satogiri**

_**w**__**arning**_**:**_**OOC**__nes__s__,___bahasa sehari-hari nyempil—mungkin, _**misstypo**_**(s)** (biasanya FFn yang ngilangin spasi),__**judul kurang nyambung (**_**orz**_**), T—**_**semi **_**M, **dsb.

_**s**__**ummary**_**:** Kenyataannya hanya satu: beberapa kali ia mencoba membunuhnya, mencercanya, meremukkan seluruh ruas tulang kutu tengik itu, semuanya gagal dengan pikiran licik informan itu. — ShizuoIzaya.

_**genre**_**: **_drama_

**.**

_**d**__**on't like? **__**d**__**on't read!**_

_**RnR, please?**_

**.**

_**S T A R T !**_

_**.**_

**[** —pergi dari hadapanku, ku-tu-te-ngik.**]**

**.**

Sudah beberapa kali ia datang ke apartemen _bartender_ itu dengan ejekannya yang oh-sangat-sok lugu?

Dia beberapa kali mendatangi _bartender_ itu dengan menghindari beberapa serangan yang dikueluarkan _bartender_ itu. Dia merasa puas bila dia bisa meremehkan, mengerjai pemuda berseragam _bartender_ itu dengan kapasitas maksimum. Ya. Sangat puas bila dia bisa mendapatkan **reaksi pemuda itu mengamuk seperti orang gila.**

Dia beberapa kali meremehkannya dengan suara seperti menggodanya—bahkan memanggilnya Shizu-_chan_ dengan nadanya yang seperti wanita murahan. Dia puas dengan itu. Puas. **SANGAT PUAS.**

Bahkan bila Shizuo mulai mengamuk, dan memberikannya serangan bertubi-tubi bagaikan orang gila, ia semakin puas. _He's addict to teasing him._

Sangat ketagihan.

Bagaikan seorang psikopat.

Tapi ketika malam tidak—semuanya, terasa, berbeda.

Terkadang sang informan itu datang ke apartemennya, dan mulai bersenang-senang sesukanya—erangan, desahan, gejolak hasrat menyelimuti mereka dengan membabi buta.

Semuanya terasa benar, dan salah.

Kenapa dia sangat menikmatinya padahal itu sangatsangat terlarang? Kenapa dia mau saja diperdaya informan licik itu padahal dia membencinya setengah mati—bahkan merasa jijik kepadanya? Kenapa? Kenapa?

**Kenapa?**

**./.\.**

Celty tengah berada di sebelahnya ketika pemuda berpakaian _bartender_ itu tengah bersandar di tiang lampu taman di Ikebukuro. Pemuda itu tidak berkata sepatah kata pun—lebih tepatnya tidak bisa, dan tidak mampu. Bila saja Celty memiliki kepala, mungkin ia akan menunjukkan mimik heran kepada sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Celty memandangnya sejenak sebelum mengambil PDA miliknya dan mengetikkan sesuatu kepadanya. [_Apa ada yang salah, Shizuo?_]

Pemuda itu—Shizuo Heiwajima—menghisap batang rokoknya sekali lagi, dan menghembuskannya dengan sangat tidak nyaman. Dia merespon dengan kesal, "Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku."

Celty mengangguk pelan, dan mengetik kembali di PDA-nya. [_Oh, Izaya? Apa kau memikirkannya karena … yah, kau tahu maksudku._] Shizuo menggerutu kesal. Celty menghapusnya, dan mengetik kembali. [_Oh, jadi benar?_]

"Aku sudah benar-benar seperti orang gila." Shizuo menghela nafas, dan membuang puntung rokoknya sembari mematikannya dengan menginjaknya sampai apinya menghilang. "Aku benci Kutu Tengik itu, sebenarnya. Benci. **Benci. **Tapi apa? Terkadang di malam hari ia datang ke apartemenku, dan merayuku, dan menyerangku, dan … akhirnya aku berada di atas; menyerangnya, memanjakannya. Gila, ini benar-benar gila."

Celty terdiam. Dia bisa membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan di malam itu—erangan, bunyi decitan kasur, desahan erotis, peluh yang membanjiri tubuh, sentuhan memabukkan, rayuan manja, dan—dan—oke, cukup. Celty menggeleleng, tidak, pikirannya sudah terlalu jauh.

Dia kembali menghapus kata-katanya di PDA-nya, dan menulis ulang. [_Um. Aku menngerti. Kau berci_] Celty berpikir ulang. Menggeleleng sekali lagi, ia menghapusnya, dan mengetik kembali. [_Um. Aku mengerti. Kau melakukan sesuatu dengannya—mungkin … _one night stand?_—dan berhasil membuatmu kelimpungan seperti ini, benar?_]

Membaca sekilas, Shizuo menjawabnya dengan sedikit kesal, "Tepat."

Celty menarik kembali PDA-nya, dan kembali menghapus, dan kembali mengetiknya dengan cepat. [_Jadi bagaimana?_]

Shizuo mengambil sebatang rokok dari kantung celananya, dan mematiknya dengan kasar. Menghisapnya sekali, ia kemudian melihat PDA Celty, dan membacanya, dan meresponnya lagi. "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

Celty kembali mengetik di PDA-nya, [_Tindakanmu selanjutnya._]

Shizuo terdiam sebentar sembari kembali menghisap rokoknya. Apa tindakannya selanjutnya? Belum terpikirkan—dan tidak ingin memikirkannya. Kutu Tengik itu sudah menghancurkan hidupnya, merusak hidupnya, mengubah hidupnya.

"Hm …." Pemuda berpakaian _bartender_ itu termangu sejenak. Suasana Ikebukuro malam ini benar-benar ramai—sepertu kota-kota besar umum lainnya—dan penuh dengan sepasang kekasih yang berjalan di jalanan dengan saling menautkan jari mereka. Yah, menyenangkan bila kau yang mengalaminya.

Tapi tidak bagi Shizuo Heiwajima.

Sudah banyak peristiwa yang ia alami semenjak bertemu dengan Shizuo beberapa tahun lampau. Pandangan pertamanya tentang pemuda—sialan—itu hanya satu: aku membencinya.

Bencibenci**benci**. Dia harus di bereskan, dimusnahkan, diremukkan, dibunuh. BUNUH. **BUNUH.**

[_Shizuo?_]

PDA milik Celty berada di hadapannya persis ketika ia tengah mencoba mencari jawaban pertanyaannya barusan. Tersadar dari alam mimpinya, ia terlihat salah tingkah untuk sejenak, dan mencoba menjawabnya dengan normal. "A-ah, yah, mungkin meremuknya hidup-hidup, ya."

Celty tahu, itu bukan jawabannya.

Dia hanya sedang kebingungan dengan perasaanya yang sebenarnya.

**./.\.**

"Argh!"

Sebuah tusukan mengakhiri semuanya. Ia jatuh menubruk seseorang yang berada di bawahnya, mencoba bernafas dengan lancar, bukan dengan terengah-engah seperti sekarang.

Mereka sudah gila. Ya, gila akan nafsu yang bergejolak dan menyelimuti birahi mereka. Siang—membenci; malam—mengasihi. Berbagai serangan ia lakukan agar ia puas, ya, bagaikan orang yang tengah mabuk.

Pemilik iris merah kelam itu memutar mata beberapa kali, dan berucap dengan datar, "Minggir, kau berat."

Iris coklat _hazel_ itu menatap iris merah kelam itu sebelum mengubah posisinya, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelahnya.

Sang Bulan purnama mengawasi mereka dengan cahaya temaramnya yang menyinari bumi. Ia tersenyum kepada kedua insan itu. Yah, mereka pasangan—jika bisa dibilang begitu—yang aneh, unik, dan … rumit.

Tubuhnya serasa lengket. Ah, memang tidak nyaman bila ia tidak membersihkannya dahulu—mungkin itu hal sama yang dirasakan pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya itu. Pemuda beriris coklat _hazel_ itu melihat, menelusuri, mencoba menjamah kembali tubuh yang berada di hadapannya dengan pandangannya sebelum kembali meraih wajah pemuda itu sekilas, dan membuang muka dengan rona merah menjalar di pipinya.

"Eh, Shizu-_chan_."

Panggilan memuakkan itu lagi.

Pemuda berpakaian _bartender_—harusnya—itu meliriknya sekilas sebelum memejamkan matanya, dan berusaha untuk tidur. "Apa, Brengsek?"

Pemuda—yang katanya—informan itu menatapnya dengan malas, dan membelai rambut pirang halus milik pemuda yang berada di hadapannya itu sembari menjawabnya balik, "Shizu-_chan_, apa kita harus seperti ini terus?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu beberapa kali mencoba mengusir pengganggu rambutnya itu dengan menyentil tangan nakal itu beberapa kali—namun seperti biasanya, pemuda itu tetap bisa menghindar. Ia menghela nafas sebanya dua kali sebelum membuka matanya dengan terpaksa, dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Ha? Ha. Kau berbicara seperti gadis remaja yang meminta putus saja." Dia mencoba bercanda dengannya, tidak, memaksa agar bisa bercanda dengannya. Euforia yang pemuda informan itu—sebut saja Izaya—benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Izaya tertawa dengan paksa sebelum mencubit hidung pemuda berambut pirang itu—Shizuo Heiwajima, Shizuo Heiwajima, Shizu—dengan sangat menyakitkan.

Sebuah sentilan mendarat dahi Izaya, membalas perlakuannya. Shizuo bangun, dan duduk menyandari dinding kamarnya—dengan selimut masih menutupi bagian bawahnya. Ia menggeleleng beberapa kali dengan tangan kanannya menyentuh tengkuknya, mencoba melemaskan otot-otot lehernya yang kaku. Beberapa kali ia melirik Izaya, dan kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Sudah lebih dari lima tahun ia 'bermain' dengan Izaya (yang maksudnya adalah Shizuo: melempar mesin minuman otomatis atau tong sampah, dan Izaya: bermain dengan pisau pendeknya, dan terkadang main tinju), tapi semuanya sangat berubah dari sebulan lalu—yang memulainya adalah Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, Izaya yang memulainya. Rayu, dan jatuh. Itu asal dari semuanya.

Belahan tipis itu terbuka, "Lanjut seperti ini," ia bersandar di pangkuan Shizuo, "atau akhiri saja?"

Shizuo menautkan alisnya, "Akhiri saja? Seperti—"

"—ini?" potong Izaya dengan berisyarat seperti mematahkan sesuatu dengan tangannya.

Shizuo terperanjat sejenak. Patah—apa maksudnya berakhir saja? Tidak lagi saling melempar; tidak lagi saling membenci? Diam, dan lupakan? Begitu saja?

Shizuo mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Tenang, jangan terlalu banyak berpengaruh dengannya; tenang, jangan terlalu banyak berpi—

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu."

—tidak, ini harus diselesaikan sekarang juga.

Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya dengan kasar. Ini situasi yang sangat ia tidak harapkan sekarang—apa Izaya memiliki sesuatu yang bersarang di otaknya, dan mengganggu jalan pikirannya? Ini meyulitkannya saja.

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar. Iris merah kelam itu melihatnya dengan datar, menunggu respon—atau jawaban—darinya. Ya. Ini benar-benar harus diakhiri.

_Aku sebenarnya ingin kita tetap se_—ingin sekali ia mengucapkannya, tetapi batinnya menolak. Ia ingin mengakhirnya. Benar. Ia benar-benar ingin mengakhirinya.

"Kau maunya bagaimana?"

Izaya menghela nafas. Gah, ternyata ia lebih bodoh dari yang dipikirkan Izaya. Ia menyisir rambutnya ke atas dengan jemarinya, dan menjawab dengan pandangan meremehkan, "Shi-zu-_chan_, kau yang me-mu-lai se-mu-a i-ni. Masa aku yang memutuskan?"

Shizuo berdecih, "Tch, kau yang me-mu-lai-nya, bukan aku."

Izaya tertawa—yang terdengar sangat terpaksa—sembari mencubit apa pun yang bisa di raih tangannya—dan berhasil mengenai pinggang Shizuo. Shizuo hanya mengaduh pelan, dan membalasnya dengan membelai rambut Izaya pelan—yang sebenarnya itu di luar karakternya. Ya, keluar karakter.

Pemuda informan itu benar-benar membuatnya, Shizuo, berubah.

"Kau ini merepotkan," gusarnya sembari mencubit pipi Izaya. "Gah, terserah. Yang jelas—sangat-sangat jelas—aku tidak keberatan bila seperti ini terus."

Iris merah kelam Izaya membesar. Apa? Apa yang Shizuo katakan barusan? Dia tidak keberatan? Apa ini mimpi?

Izaya tersentak sejenak sebelum merespon dengan alis bertautan, "Ada yang salah di kepalamu ya, Shizu-_chan_?"

Shizuo segera menjitak kepala Izaya. Sembari menggerutu, ia membalas, "Ha. Lucu sekali. Semuanya gara-gara kau, Brengsek."

Mereka sudah menyatukan tubuh mereka di malam itu—dan malam kemarin, malam kemarinnya lagi, dan malam kemarin kemarinnya lagi. Mereka menuruti insting mereka untuk melampiaskan hasrat mereka berdua, di apartemen pemuda berambut pirang itu, tapi semuanya seperti fana—mereka belum memiliki 'ikatan', mereka hanya memiliki 'ikatan' bernamakan musuh, dan saling membenci—dan mustahil. Ya. Semuanya serasa palsu.

"Tapi itu karena aku mencintaimu, Shi-zu-_chan_~"

… palsu? Benarkah?

Shizuo merasa terjebak dalam waktu untuk sejenak. Dia mencoba mengontrol pikirannya—yang sepertinya sudah mulai keluar jalur itu—dengan menggeleleng dengan cepat, dan merespon dengan rona merah tipis menjalar di kedua pipinya yang putih bagaikan porselen. "Berhenti mengejekku, Brengsek. Cepat putuskan."

Izaya tertawa keras, dan mencubit pipi Shizuo dengan gemas. Oh, _Brat,_ dia benar-benar sangat gampang untuk dikerjai! Ha. Menyenangkan!

Shizuo menatap Izaya lekat-lekat. Ia menopang dagu Izaya, dan menciumnya dengan intens—tidak bisa berhenti, tak mau lepas, tidak ingin berakhir.

Mereka terjebak dalam utopia dengan waktu tak terbatas. Mereka ingin menikmatinya terlebih dahulu—sebagai pasangan, bukan musuh. Mereka ingin bersatu tanpa ada yang menghalangi. Ya, bersatu.

Shizuo kembali menelusuri pemilik tubuh berkulit putih susu itu. Menjamah dengan sensual, merangsang dengan sentuhan memabukkan.

Biarkan mereka berdua sesaat, menghabiskan malam yang panjang ini dengan erangan, dan kenikmatan. Biarkan mereka melupakan sejenak hubungan mereka yang dulu, sebuah permusuhan.

Di sela-sela desahan itu, Izaya membisikkan Shizuo sesuatu dengan lembut, "Selamat tahun baru, Shizuo-_kun_."

—dan sang bulan hanya menatap mereka sembari tersenyum dengan manisnya.

**./.\.**

Shizuo terbangun dari tidurnya dengan badan pegal-pegal. Dia melihat di sebelah kirinya; dia tidak ada di sana.

Dia sudah … pulang.

Ia beberapa kali menyentuh bibirnya, tidak percaya apa yang ia lakukan semalam. _He kissed him without thinking_. Ya. Tanpa berpikir sedikit pun.

"Aku ini kenapa, sih …." Ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya itu dengan kasar. Ia masih tidak percaya. Ia menyentuh Izaya, mencium Izaya, bercinta dengan Izaya; semuanya membuat Shizuo benar-benar frustasi.

Ia meraih ponselnya di meja kecil dekat ranjang tidurnya, dan dia membukanya dengan malas. Ah, pasti Tom Tanaka, bosnya. Satu, dua, tiga; ia membukanya dengan malas, masih frustasi dengan tindakannya tadi malam.

.

—

_**From**_**: **_**Flea**_

ay ay ay~! pagi, shizu-_chan_! selamat tahun baru, ya~ \(≥▼≤)/  
>ahaha, masih ingat yang tadi malam? waw, hadiah tahun baru yang hebat! sankyuu shizu-<em>chan<em>~ X33 /pelukcium

nb: nanti malam bertemu denganku di Russia Sushi jam 20.00. pesankan ootori untukku. jangan lupa, ya~ ;3

—

.

Rahang Shizuo serasa jatuh ke bawah.

Dengan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya—lagi, ia bergumam pelan, "… sebaiknya aku mandi saja."

**./.\.**

Simon tengah membagikan brosur di depan Russia Sushi ketika Shizuo sudah sampai di sana pada jam 19.45.

"Yoo," sapa Shizuo santai sembari menghisap sebatang rokok. Ia mendekat, dan melanjutkan, "Oi, Simon. Masih sibuk?"

Simon—atau lengkapnya Simon Brezhnev—menatapnya dengan mimiknya yang seperti biasa—datar, sangat datar—dan membalas dengan kata-kata sederhananya yang biasanya, "Iya. Sedang kerja. Mau _sushi_?"

Shizuo mengangguk pelan, dan masuk ke Russia Sushi. Duduk di salah satu kursi di sana dengan malas, ia membuka ponsel bermodel _flip-flap_ miliknya, dan membalas pesan Izaya.

.

—

_**To**_**: **_**Flea**_

hei, Kutu Tengik. aku sudah di sini. cepat kemari, Brengsek.  
>ah, ya, ootori? oke, tapi kau yang bayar.<p>

—

.

Menutup ponselnya, ia segera memesan ootori dua porsi, dan memandang keluar jendela dengan menghisap rokoknya dengan nikmat.

Dia menggunakan waktu yang tersisa untuk merefleksikan kejadian tadi malam. Sialan, tangan ini benar-benar tidak mau disuruh diam. Dia tetap saja membuat sesuatu yang di luar keinginannya. Sialan, benar-benar sialan!

Dia mengepulkan asap rokok yang ia hisap, dan mengacak-acak kepalanya dengan frustasi. Sialan, dia benar-benar berhasil membuatnya gila. Sangat berhasil.

"Shi-zu-_chan_~?"

Pemuda itu dengan spontan menggebrak meja, dan terpaku sejenak. Ah, panjang umur. Pemuda itu berada di hadapannya sekarang. Ha? Seka—

"Halo~" Seringai memuakkan itu kembali terhias di wajah pemuda informan itu. "Ah, kau baik sekali, sudah datang kemari."

Shizuo mendecih, dan merespon, "tch, kau yang menyuruhku ke sini, Kutu."

Izaya tertawa keras. Shizuo kembali berdecih. Gah, seharusnya ia tidak melakukannya ke Kutu Brengsek ini. Benar-benar—

"Sudahlah, aku menyuruhmu ke sini juga karena aku ingin bilang sesuatu, kok." Izaya mengambil duduk tepat di depan Shizuo. Dia menatap pemuda berpakaian _bartender_ itu—yang mata indahnya tertutup dengan kacamata berlensa ungu miliknya—dengan intens, dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku mau bicara soal yang tadi malam."

Shizuo tidak siap mendengarnya.

Izaya tersenyum kecil. Perlahan, belahan tipis itu membuka dengan menuturkan pertanyaan, "Mau dilanjutkan saja seperti ini atau mau yang lebih jauh lagi, Shizu-_chan_?"

"Ho?" Shizuo menopang dagunya, dan menatap Izaya. "Kau mau lanjut?"

Izaya mengangguk dengan datar.

"Pasti?"

"Jangan membuang waktu, Shi-zu-o."

Shizuo tertawa kecil. Benar, dia—Izaya—sebenarnya 'anak' yang sangat manis. Bisa kau tebak mimik wajahnya saat ini? Awawawa, memerah dengan imutnya. Awww.

"Kalau mau lanjut, ayo."

Izaya menengadahkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi _shock_. Ini bukan mimpi, kan?

Shizuo mematikan rokoknya di asbak. Dia mulai mendekatkan bangkunya, dan duduk di sebelah Izaya. Perlahan, ia meraih dagu pemuda informan itu, dan menciumnya sekilas.

"Rasa rokok. Pahit." Izaya membuang muka dengan rona merah tipis menjalar di pipinya. Shizuo tertawa kecil. Ia mengecup pipi pemuda itu, dan mulai turun mengecup lehernya, tapi—

_**Buagh!**_

—Izaya sudah meninjunya terlebih dahulu.

"Lakukan itu di rumah, bukan di sini, Shi-zu-_chan_." Izaya menatap datar Shizuo yang terkapar. Tertawa dengan pelan, ia menatap Shizuo sekilas sebelum membantunya bangun, dan duduk di seberangnya.

"Di rumah? Oke, kapan?"

Rona merah kembali menjalar di pipi Izaya, "Well, se—"

"… ehm."

Mereka berhenti saling bertatapan, dan menatap pemilik suara yang berdehem kepada mereka.

"ShizuShizu—kau—hei, aku sedang tidak bermimpi, kan? Kalian—kalian—berhubungan?"

_Ow shit,_ itu Erika Karisawa.

"Kyaaa! Seharusnya aku membawa kamera! Aah, benar-benar! Kalian pacaran, kan? Oh _God,_ kalian memberiku ide! Beritahu aku, beritahu aku! Kalian sudah sampai mana? Kyaaa~!"

... kau berhasil menghancurkan momen terbagus, Erika.

**.**

—_**d**__ie __**e**__inde; __**t**__he __**e**__nd_

**.**

**a/n:**

… /_headbang_

ra-rasanya kok Izaya OoC banget, ya? ! /mengarmaggedondiri /inibukanpersonadodol

o-oke. i-ini ffic pertama saya di fandom Durarara![!]. sa-saya ga sempat edit; saya publish ini lewat hp, dan hp saya bukan _smartphone_—jadi ga bisa di edit dari hp. maafmaaf banget kalau ada typo(s). ;;w;;

_cliffhanger. _maaf, saya lagi ngebut. sebelum tahun baru ffic ini harus selesai! harus! #semangattahunbaru w(OAOw) /salahemot

btw, sa-saya masih awam banget soal Du-Durarara![!]. sa-saya cuma baca _manga_-nya—dan beberapa ffic buatan senior-senior di fandom ini. ja-jadi maaf kalau ada setting yang salah. ;w;

overall, _**HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR ALL AUTHORS AND READERS!**_

**.**

—_**m**__ind __**t**__o __**r**__n__**r**__?_

_**.**_

_created: Wednesday, December 28, 2011, 11:20:48 PM_ | _finished: Saturday, December 31, 2011, 11:19:28 PM_


End file.
